His Hobbit
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: What if Bilbo would die instead of Thorin? based on a pic found on Thilbo facebook group
1. His Hobbit

**His Hobbit**

* * *

**Summary: **What if Bilbo would die instead of Thorin?

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Archive Warnings: **Author Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsMajor Character Death

**Fandom: **The Hobbit - All Media Types

**Characters: **Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Fíli

**Additional Tags: **Slight Slash

* * *

based on a pic found on _Bagginshield (thilbo) one love to rule them all _facebook group

* * *

Thorin takes a deep breath. they had won. Looking around at his friends he stopped dead; laying down on the floor with a human body over him was none other but their burglar. No... this couldn't be happening... it couldn't... not the burglar...

Thorin approached and took the body from the small hobbit, trying to see if he was still alive... anything! But no... his body was unresponsive and his heart had long ago stop and the same for his breath... Thorin found himself on his knees falling besides the small body of the hobbit and pulled him to his arms, tears running freely down his face as the dead body of his hobbit laid in his arms... and all because of gold!


	2. Years Later

**His Hobbit**

* * *

**Summary: **What if Bilbo would die instead of Thorin?

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Archive Warnings: **Author Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsMajor Character Death

**Fandom: **The Hobbit - All Media Types

**Characters: **Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Fíli

**Additional Tags: **Slight Slash

* * *

based on a pic found on _Bagginshield (thilbo) one love to rule them all _facebook group

* * *

Years later...

Thorin looked up when Galdalf entered Erebor, requesting for Thorin to see him. Balin had told him that he bought a child along so he was a little eerily of the wizard, last time he had seen someone child-size it had been a hobbit who he had proboked the death.

"Gandalf, what can i do for you?" he asked when the man entered the throne room, a child that didn't look a day older than 5, behind him.

"I came from the shire, Thorin." Gandalf said, making Thorin tense, any dwarf knew better than to mention shire or hobbits, but Gandalf always had his own agenda. "Let me present you Bilbo's nephew. Frodo Baggins, of the shire." the wizard said, pulling the young hobbit towards Thorin.

Blushing like mad, Frodo his name was, the boy bowed before Thorin.

"Frodo Baggins, at your service." the boy said akwardly, his hands grabbing his hobbits simple clothes barely managing to keep his hands still.

"What is the meaning of this, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, avoiding to look at the boy who looked remarkably like his uncle.

"Frodo's parents died in a boat accident. Bilbo is the only family that he has."

Thorin glared at the wizard.

"The burglar is dead."

"Then i'm sure it won't be difficult for you to raise a child in his place." Gandalf argued.

Thorin sneered and glanced at the boy who had yet to raise from his bowing position. unlike bilbo, the boy was black haired, but Thorin could see the similarities between them - or maybe it was just a hobbit thing?

"Fili!"

His nephew approached at once.

"Yes?"

"Find the lad a room and tell the tailors to make him clothes." Frodo looked up from his bowing position wide eyed. "Lets see if we can make a dwarf out of him, yet..." Thorin finished and Fili immediately took the boy out of the room. "I know what your doing, Gandalf, and it won't work!" Thorin added to the old wizard.

Gandalf smiled behind his beard.

"I'm not doing anything... just making sure an orphan won't stay orphan." the wizard argued.


	3. Fili out of the room

**His Hobbit**

* * *

**Summary: **What if Bilbo would die instead of Thorin?

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Archive Warnings: **Author Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsMajor Character Death

**Fandom: **The Hobbit - All Media Types

**Characters: **Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Fíli

**Additional Tags: **Slight Slash

* * *

based on a pic found on _Bagginshield (thilbo) one love to rule them all _facebook group

* * *

Fili out of the room.

"Don't worry about uncle Thorin. you'll grow on him eventually... Bilbo Baggins did."

"You knew Bilbo?"

"I did..."

"Can you tell me about him?" the boy asked.

Fili grinned.

"Well... let's see... it all started long ago... when 13 dwarfs and one wizard entered uninvited in a hobbit hole..."

**The End!**


End file.
